Princess Eloria
by shorty112476
Summary: After long being held captive, a long lost princess finds her way home to her family and a new love
1. A taste of Freedom

Princess Eloria  
  
   
  
        Sweeping some leaves into a pile, I lay down beneath a big tree.  It's wide branches  
  
offered me plenty of protection from the wind and any possibility of rain.  I yawned, closed my eyes and hummed to myself softly.  I had been walking all day in the hot sun.  It had been my third day on the road and my supplies, the little I had started with, had dwindled down to practically nothing.  I knew I could only rest for a short time, as the Orcs were probably close behind me.  
  
          I had never thought that I would ever be free of Orgath's evil clutches.  He had always made sure I was guarded well, but it only takes one feebleminded guard to pave the way to freedom and after years of waiting I had found him.  As soon as he turned his back on me I had knocked him out and ran without looking back.  
  
          Orgath had kidnapped me when I was younger.  He and his troops had raided my family's small village and killed everyone there except for me.  He never let me forget that I owed him my life.  I was treated a little better than the other slaves he owned.  This was because Orgath wanted me to marry him as soon as I was old enough.     
  
           Whenever I did something to infuriate Orgath he would take great pleasure in having me whipped.  He only allowed them to whip my back.  He wanted a pretty wife not a disfigured one.  A trophy Elvin wife for an ugly old orc. That was all I meant to him.  I wouldn't let that happen so I plotted my escape.  I saved bits of my meals everyday for a month and then finally escaped.  
  
I drifted off to sleep enjoying my few hours of slumber, knowing they would be over all too soon.  When I awoke the sun was beginning to rise.  I sat up and stretched my arms.  I took a sip of what was left of my water and then stood up.  I messed up my leaf pile bed to make sure there was no sign of my being there.  Then I started on my journey again.  The time passed rather quickly and soon I felt my stomach telling me I need to eat something.  I looked in my bag and saw that all of my food was gone.  
  
          I sniffed the air and caught the scent of something delicious cooking.  It smelled like sausages and tomatoes.  I hastened my pace; following the scent and praying I would find some kind hearted person with extra rations to share with me.  I soon came upon two hobbits sitting by a campfire.  They were chatting amongst themselves and eating their breakfast.  Before I could advance and talk to them, there came a voice behind me.  
  
            "What have we here? A lost elf maiden?" I heard the voice say.  
  
I whirled around to face two more gentlemen hobbits. Both of them were looking at me quizzically.  
  
"I am ever so sorry to disturb your camp, but I have been traveling for days and have run out of food. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to share a meal with me? I could pay you back somehow." I replied.  
  
"No need for repayment. We would be glad to share a meal with a friend. What is your name?" the taller hobbit asked me.  
  
"My parents called me Eloria." I replied.  
  
"Welcome Eloria. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took. You can just call us Merry and Pippin if you like." Merry took my hand and led me to the other hobbits. "This is Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins."  
  
The other two hobbits turned around as Merry introduced them. "Hello, who is this? " Frodo asked.  
  
"This is Eloria. She is joining us for breakfast." Pippin explained.  
  
"Hello Eloria. Come sit down." Frodo held out a plate of food to me.  
  
I took it from him and sat down to eat. I must have been hungrier that I had first thought because I wolfed my food down in a very unladylike manner. I looked up and saw the hobbits staring at me in amazement.  
  
"Thank you for the meal." I handed my empty plate to Sam.  
  
"If you don't mind our asking…how did you end up alone out here in the woods with no food?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's a very sad story that I tell with a heavy heart. I have no family and until just recently I was enslaved by an orc named Orgath. He murdered my family and forced me to serve him. I escaped three days ago." I explained.  
  
"Oh my! That's horrible!" exclaimed Pippen.  
  
"We are on our way to Rivendell. It short distance from here. Why don't you join us?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't know…Orgath and his troops can't be too far behind me. I wouldn't want to put you guys in any danger." I hesitated.  
  
"We can leave right now. We are meeting some friends there who can help you." Merry pulled me up to my feet.  
  
"Besides….we have faced some nasty Orcs in our time and defeated them." Pippen boasted.  
  
"All right then. I would be delighted to join you on your journey." I hugged my new friends. 


	2. Making New Friends

We packed up camp and started walking. We talked as we walked, learning more about each other as we went along. Every now and then I glanced over my shoulder, hoping I wouldn't see any orcs.  
  
"You will love Rivendell Eloria! It is full of elves for you to meet and befriend. Lord Elrond, he is in charge of all of Rivendell, will surely have a place for you to stay." Sam rambled.  
  
"Who are these friends of yours that we are meeting? More Hobbits?" I asked.  
  
"No. We are meeting Aragorn, a human man who is betrothed to the daughter of Elrond. Her name is Arwen. Aragorn is the King of Gondor! Gimli is a rather grumpy dwarf. You get used to him. He is a great friend and ally." Frodo Explained.  
  
"We are also meeting our friend Gandalf. He is a great wizard and old friend. And then there is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He is an elf like yourself." Merry finished for Frodo.  
  
"What is Rivendell like?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"It is beautiful! There are no words to describe its beauty. It's like living in a big tree house." Pippin explained.  
  
"I hope they'll let me stay there." I sighed.  
  
We walked a few hours more. The sun was beginning to set and we were almost to Rivendell. Suddenly there was a noise behind us. I turned around and saw Orgath and his men in the distance.  
  
"Quickly! We must run! Orgath has found us! He is right behind us!" I quickened my pace.  
  
We ran as fast as we could, trying to put some distance between the Orcs and us. An arrow whizzed by my ear, and then another one. It seemed hopeless. They were going to catch up to us at any moment. I knew my punishment would be severe if he caught me. I didn't know what would happen to my new friends. Would they be killed?  
  
I stumbled over a tree root and lost my footing. I fell to my knees. All four hobbits surrounded me and tried to get me to my feet.  
  
"It's no use," I whispered. "He has caught us."  
  
All of a sudden arrows were flying towards Orgath. I looked up and saw a group of Elvin men standing with bows drawn. They all fired in rapid succession. I looked back at Orgath and saw that he was running away. I hoped I would never see him again.  
  
The hobbits helped me to my feet and I stared in awe at the group of elves before me. One of the elves stepped forward and took my hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked gazing at me with his blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks to you and your friends I am." I replied.  
  
"How about you guys? Are you all in one piece?" He asked the hobbits.  
  
"We're fine Legolas." Frodo replied.  
  
"How did you know we were in trouble? I asked Legolas.  
  
"Elves can have an ability to sense danger when it is near. You should have the same ability." Legolas answered. "I also knew that the hobbits were on their way to Rivendell so when I sensed the danger I came out to check on them."  
  
"I don't think I have this sense." I replied. "But then, I wasn't raised among elves so maybe I never developed it."  
  
"We are certainly lucky you showed up when you did." Sam laughed.  
  
"Ah, we could have taken them!" Pippin claimed.  
  
We started walking towards Rivendell and it only took us a little while to get there. It was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. I gasped when I saw it.  
  
"If you think this place is beautiful you should see Mirkwood." Legolas chuckled. "I will show you to your room where you can freshen up. Then I am sure Lord Elrond will want to meet you."  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
Legolas took me to a grand room. There was a smaller room inside of it that held a small tub. I couldn't remember the last time I had taken a bath. I couldn't wait to soak in the tub. Legolas left me alone and I filled up the tub. I took off my clothes and slid into the water.  
  
"This feels good," I sighed.  
  
I must have drifted off while I soaked, because I was soon startled by a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Lania. I am a maidservant of Lord Elrond. He asked me to bring you some new clothes for you to wear. I will leave them on your bed." A young female voice answered.  
  
"Tell Lord Elrond I said thank you. I will be out shortly." I replied.  
  
I heard the outer door open and close. I got up out of the tub. Clad only in a towel, I walked into the bedroom. I looked at the clothes on my bed. One of the dresses caught my eye. It was a beautiful emerald green and royal blue. I held it up and it looked to be just the right size. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe the transformation. It was as if the poor slave girl never existed.  
  
I twirled around and caught sight of my back in the mirror. I gasped when I realized the back of the dress was low enough to reveal the scars and bruises that covered my back. I couldn't let Lord Elrond see my back like that. I looked round the room and found a shawl to wrap around my shoulders. As soon as I had it on, there was a knock at my door.  
  
"Just a moment….." I walked over to the door and opened it. A pair of piercing blue eyes stared back at me.  
  
"I have come to fetch you for Lord Elrond's meeting." Legolas extended his arm to me.  
  
I threaded my arm through his and we headed down the hallway. We walked in silence for a while. I looked around at all the different rooms we passed.  
  
"Earlier you said something that had me confused. You said you weren't raised with elves and therefore hadn't honed your sensing skill. Where were you raised then? And how did you come to meet my hobbit friends?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It is a long sad story and I only wish to tell it once. If you don't mind waiting, I will tell it in front of Lord Elrond for I am sure he wants to know my tale as well." I replied.  
  
"I don't mind at all." Legolas responded.  
  
He led me through a doorway and into a large room. We walked over to a set of chairs and sat down. I looked around the room trying to figure out which elf was Lord Elrond. Suddenly, everyone quieted down and another elf came through the door. I figured this was Lord Elrond, because of all the respect the other elves were giving him.  
  
"I understand we have an unexpected visitor." He looked at me warmly. "Please, enlighten us with your tale."  
  
I stood up and looked around the room. Then I stared into the stern yet compassionate face of Lord Elrond. I cleared my throat and began my tale. "My name is Eloria. A long time ago a band of Orcs came to my village and killed everyone in it but me. This included my adoptive parents. The head orc, Orgath, decided to take me as a slave. He raised me in his home. I was brutally whipped and treated badly. A short while ago, he decided I was to marry him. I refused and escaped. Then I met up with the hobbits and they led me here."  
  
I sat down and looked at Legolas. His face was forlorn, as were most of the faces of the other elves in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence and I waited for Lord Elrond to respond to my tale.  
  
"Well, it seems we must welcome you as the newest member of Rivendell! I give my word that you will be safe from orcs in the boundaries of our city." Lord Elrond smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" I cried. 


	3. A New Home and an Old Family

"You said you were adopted. Do you remember your real parents at all?" he inquired.  
  
"Sadly, no. My adopted parents found me in a field as a child. I was lost and scared. They were a childless human couple and they cared for me as if I was their own." I explained.  
  
"This couple named you Eloria then?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"No sir. They found my name sewed into the clothing I wore." I explained.  
  
Elrond looked at me and smiled. "When I first heard your name, I wasn't sure, but now that I look at you I know it must be true." He beckoned me over to him. "Many years ago a daughter was born to me before Arwen."  
  
I looked at Lord Elrond as I walked nearer to him. I wondered where he was going with his words and what they had to do with me.  
  
"That daughter was stolen from us a few years after she was born. The thief was caught but my daughter was never found. That daughter's name was Eloria." He held his hand out to me. "Welcome home my long lost daughter."  
  
Lord Elrond wrapped me up in a loving embrace. When he hugged me tighter I winced in pain, the bruises on my back were still very fresh. I jumped back from him and the shawl I had wrapped around my shoulders fell to the ground. The hideousness of my back was revealed to everyone in the room.  
  
I heard gasps of surprise, and silent whispers. I grabbed my shawl and ran back to my room. I threw open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was embarrassed of my scars and bruises and I didn't want anyone to pity me because of them. I was ashamed of my past life with Orgath and everything he had done to me. I cried for a while, feeling ugly and unworthy of this beautiful city of Rivendell.  
  
When I had run out of tears there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" It was Legolas.  
  
I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. "Yes."  
  
Legolas came in and sat down next to me. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"No. I am embarrassed because I look hideous. Everyone saw my scars and bruises." I sniffed.  
  
"There is no reason to feel this way. You were stuck in a situation you couldn't control." Legolas tried to comfort me. "Your sister Arwen sent some elvish salve for your back. It will help to heal the open sores on your back and make the scars fade." He held up a small jar.  
  
I sat down next to Legolas and turned my back to him. I lowered my dress so my back was exposed to him. He spread the salve gently onto my back. It felt cool and soothing.  
  
"It must have been hard for you to get through all that pain you suffered." Legolas pulled my dress back up over my shoulders.  
  
"There were times when I wanted to just give up. I had no family, no one who loved me, but then I would remember my parents and their love and vowed to be free." I looked at him.  
  
"Does your back feel better now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I must remember to thank Arwen for sending the salve." I smiled.  
  
"Why don't we get some dinner then?" He suggested.  
  
"All right, let's go!" I stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
We walked to the dining hall together. When we arrived everyone was waiting to eat. There were two seats next to Lord Elrond so we went and sat in them.  
  
"I am sorry for my behavior earlier, Lord Elrond." I looked at him.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself over it. Rest assured the orc who left those marks on your back will be found and punished." Elrond smiled at me.  
  
We ate our dinner and talked about our family. Lord Elrond and Arwen told me things about our family that I had missed growing up. It was all very fascinating. After dinner Legolas escorted me back to my room.  
  
"Goodnight Eloria. Perhaps I can show you more of Rivendell tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I would like that very much. Goodnight Legolas and thank you again for the medicine." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight then." Legolas bowed and left.  
  
I was about to walk into my room and shut the door when Elrond and Arwen appeared. I invited them into my room and we all sat down.  
  
"It is so good to have you home Eloria." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Yes! It will be wonderful to have a sister!" Arwen hugged me softly.  
  
"Legolas has promised to show me around Rivendell tomorrow." I looked at Arwen. "Perhaps you and Aragorn would like to join us?"  
  
"That sounds like fun! I am sure we could join you for a little while." Arwen smiled.  
  
"Its late and I must return to my chambers. If you need anything at all Eloria, just ask." Elrond stood up.  
  
"I will. Good night father." I smiled at him as the word left my lips.  
  
"Goodnight daughter." He smiled and left the room.  
  
"I should go too but lets talk for awhile first." Arwen sat down next to me.  
  
"What do you know of Legolas?" I asked her. "He seems so nice. He's barely left my side since I arrived here. I wonder why that is?"  
  
"Legolas is wonderful. His father, Thorundil, is King of Mirkwood and he raised Legolas well. Legolas is very close to our family he would do anything for us. I prefer Aragorn though." Arwen swooned.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to meet this Aragorn of yours. I must see what all of the fuss is about." I smiled.  
  
"Father once told me that Mirkwood and Rivendell was to be merged with a marriage between our families. You and Legolas were betrothed at birth." Arwen explained.  
  
"We must be the same age then." I thought out loud.  
  
"Don't worry though. Father would never force you into marriage now. He is much too happy having you home to spoil it with any arguments." Arwen smiled. 


	4. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: Just wanted to state that I don't own anyone in this story except for Eloria and Orgath.  
  
I also wanted to say The Academy of Arts and Sciences or whatever they call themselves are evil for snubbing Orli Dom and Billy! I really hoped to see them there but alas they were not. I guess they weren't good enough for a seat. (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen left and I changed into some bed clothes. I thought about what Arwen had said. I wanted to make my father happy, but he hadn't mentioned this merging since I had arrived and maybe he never would. Maybe Arwen was right. Having me home with him made him so happy he didn't want to spoil it with this past ultimatum. I guess I would have to wait and see if it ever came up. Anyways, Legolas probably wouldn't want to marry an elf with a hideous back like mine. An elf with little knowledge of the ways of elves.  
  
I fell asleep thinking of Legolas. My last conscious thoughts were of the touch of his hands against my back as he applied the salve.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I sat up and stretched my arms. As I stretched out my arms I realized my back no longer hurt! I jumped up and ran over to the mirror to look at my back. The open sores had all been healed and the scars and bruises were fading away.  
  
"That must've been some medicine," I thought to myself.  
  
I grinned and ran to get dressed so I could go thank Legolas and Arwen. I opened my door and walked right into Legolas. I jumped back and laughed.  
  
"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" I smiled at him.  
  
"I could feel your presence in my mind so I came to your room. We will have to work on developing this in you as well." He laughed.  
  
"My back! That medicine you put on it worked! " I wrapped my arms around him in a bear hug.  
  
"I knew it would." He replied calmly. "Shall we start our tour of Rivendell?"  
  
"Arwen and Aragorn were going to join us if that's all right with you." I felt him take my hand in his.  
  
"Actually, I ran into Arwen this morning. She said to send her regrets as she and Aragorn had a change of plans." He explained.  
  
"Okay, lets go then!" I pulled him down the hall.  
  
We left the palace and started our walk through Rivendell. I met many new people and saw the whole city. We even ran into the hobbits once and they were all happy to see me. They wrapped me up in a big group hug.  
  
"Good Morning Lady Eloria," Frodo smiled. "Tis a good thing to see a smile on your face."  
  
We chatted for awhile and then continued on our way. A few hours later, as the sun began to set, Legolas and I were sitting on a small hillside. There was a slight breeze blowing, but the air was warm.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around Rivendell." I laid back against the hill.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Legolas replied.  
  
"I have a small favor to ask of you, if you are willing." I looked at him.  
  
"Ask of me what you will." He smiled.  
  
"I wish to learn how to defend myself. Would you teach me the ways of the bow and arrow and the sword?" I sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"If that is what you would like, then I will. Tho, I think you will have all the protection you need from Lord Elrond's men, and from me." He proclaimed.  
  
"That may be true, but I don't wish to sit idly around, wasting the days away. I wish to do things, like learn how to fight with a sword, how to shoot with a bow. Cooking, cleaning, and sewing are not what I want to spend eternity doing." I grabbed his hands in mine.  
  
"Tis refreshing to hear a woman say that. Most of the women I know are very timid and shy. They are ignorant of the ways of weaponry and fighting. Do you know how hard it is to have a conversation if the other person has no idea what you are saying?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"So you haven't found your mate yet, then?" I asked shyly.  
  
"I think I might have now," He smiled.  
  
"I suppose it's too late today to start my lessons. Why don't we go for a swim?" I stood up and brushed the grass from my skirt.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Legolas stood up next to me and took my hand in his. "Let's go!"  
  
We ran to the river and took off our outer clothes. I jumped into the water first and when I looked up at Legolas my jaw dropped. He was clad only in his under shorts. His body was muscular and fine. He caught me staring and I looked away quickly.  
  
"Like what you see?" he winked at me and jumped into the water.  
  
I waited for him to surface, but when he hadn't after 3min, I started to worry.  
  
"Legolas?" I looked around the water. "Where are you Legolas?"  
  
All of a sudden he jumped up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grip.  
  
"You scared me!" I turned to face him.  
  
"Lesson Number 1: Always be on your guard." He laughed at me.  
  
"I thought we weren't starting my lessons this evening." I laughed back.  
  
"No harm in starting a little bit early." Legolas brushed a stray strand of hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Arwen told me something interesting last night." I said.  
  
"Oh really|? I bet it was something about Aragorn. That's all she ever talks about." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Actually it was about you and me." I replied. "It seems that you and I were betrothed at birth. There was something about the joining of our families or something like that."  
  
"Really? I know nothing of this. Although, with your disappearance I suppose there was no need for me to know of a marriage to an elf who wasn't even here." He looked surprised.  
  
"It's rather absurd to think that we would be married right now, had I not been kidnapped. I mean, I just met you yesterday!" I swam around a little.  
  
"It does doesn't it?" Legolas swam after me.  
  
"Ah well, it's all in the past isn't it? After all, the very fact that the One Ring was destroyed by an elf, a dwarf, several hobbits, a wizard and some humans pretty much guarantees everyone is pretty much getting along with one another. Don't you agree?" I asked.  
  
"You knew about that?" He asked.  
  
"It's all Orgath ever talked about. He was hoping Sauran would get the ring back. I always knew that good would triumph over evil. Kinda silly, huh?" I smiled.  
  
"Not silly at all. Do you know the name of the nine in the fellowship?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No. Orgath permitted no one to utter their names. I wish I did know who they were. I would love to thank them all for their bravery and determination." I sighed. "They deserve a whole lot more than that for their bravery."  
  
"I accept your thanks." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Y..you were the elf?" I gasped.  
  
"The one and only!" He walked out of the water and sat down on the riverbank.  
  
I followed him out and sat down next to him. He wrapped his cloak around me.  
  
"Thank you." I shivered. "Will you tell me of your adventures?"  
  
"I thought you knew all about them already." Legolas replied.  
  
"Only bits and pieces and they aren't from a first person point of view. They could be greatly exaggerated. Please tell me!" I pleaded.  
  
"All right. I promise to tell you if you agree to have dinner with me, in my chambers, tomorrow evening." Legolas said.  
  
"It's a deal!" I held out my hand and Legolas shook it.  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep then, and I will see you in the morning." Legolas stood up.  
  
"Until then." I smiled and walked back to the palace to change. 


End file.
